


单向镜面

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 光公光无差，大男人隔空手冲文学时间点主线击败安穆·艾兰的大罪喰，水晶公来夜访后。双箭头未表白心意设定，破车注意。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	单向镜面

水晶公轻轻将星见之间的门扉合上，缓步走到了那个镜子前。他的双眼被兜帽的浓重阴影遮住，唯一露出来的嘴唇此时正微微颤抖。水晶公从长袍下伸出手，想要将面前的魔器启动，指尖却在触及到镜面的瞬间几次缩了回去。  
  
于情于理，他都不应该启动魔器窥探英雄在房间中的私事。  
  
水晶公长长地叹了一口气，低头看向自己那被水晶完全覆盖的右手，咬住了下唇。不能窥视，也不能放任不管。刚刚在悬挂公馆中见到那位英雄时的景象仍然在他脑海中徘徊未散，而他担心的那位英雄的状态无论如何都算不上好。尽管那个人对着自己露出了熟悉的微笑，安抚着他自己并没有事，水晶公却分明能够看到他比往日更加惨白的脸色和额角还未擦净的冷汗。更不用提在自己敲门前，房间内更是传来了一声惊天动地似乎是椅子翻倒的巨响。  
  
水晶公记得自己对那位英雄作出的承诺，他会解决他体内的光。然而事到如今他连自己的话都几乎不想相信半分。确实，按照计划他会在英雄打败所有的大罪喰后将他体内的光引到自己身上，牺牲自己换取这个世界和他的性命，但让英雄到了如此境地，被这些暴走的光之力如此折磨以至于有可能会要失去人形，则完完全全不在他自己的计划中。造成一切的罪魁祸首都是他自己，他却没有半分能够减轻英雄症状的办法，只能眼睁睁地看着他被折磨。在过去的百年中他曾经无数次见过人类被光之力折磨到化作怪物的场景，而现在，他只要微微闭上眼，记忆中的那些人脸便是会变成英雄的样子，用着他们细长的白色利爪将自己的长袍下摆撕扯粉碎。  
  
不过既然自己这个非人的身躯也不需要睡眠，那么就做他的守夜人吧。水晶公苦笑了一下这么想着，终于是下定决心将右手贴到镜面上，唤醒了沉睡的魔器。随着一阵魔器启动的嗡嗡声响，镜子中央如同石头被扔进湖中一般泛起一圈涟漪，随后悬挂公馆中那位英雄的房间便是缓缓浮现。随着夜色回归雷克兰德，悬挂公馆中英雄的房间是理所当然的一片漆黑，只有一盏微弱的黄色夜灯在桌上微弱地闪亮着。凭借猫魅族特有的敏锐视力，水晶公毫不费力地看清了躺在床上的那个人形。平日里总是穿戴着整齐黑色盔甲的那位英雄此时只穿着一件单薄的布制长衫，从样式来看似乎是水晶公年轻时在书上读到过的在原初世界的远东的服饰。那位英雄侧身躺在床上，身躯随着平稳的呼吸一起一伏，似乎是沉沉地睡了过去。  
  
水晶公看着英雄沉沉睡去的背影，一直悬在胸口的一口气终于放了下来。他的英雄现在看起来还很好，那暴走的无尽光并未对他的身体造成更多的损伤。然而正当他想要关闭魔器停止窥视英雄的房间的时候，那安详躺在床上的英雄突然痛苦地缩成了一团。魔器并不能传出声音，他从镜子中见到的一切都是无声的默剧。水晶公急切得几乎将脸都贴在了镜子上，但他能做的只是继续看着英雄在床上挣扎着。他苍白的指尖深深地扣入他单薄的夜衫中，大滴大滴的汗珠从他的额头上滴落。水晶公见状便是一把抓起刚刚放在一旁的长杖，一手将兜帽穿戴整齐，转身就想要跑出星见之间去见那位英雄。  
  
就在这时，躺在床上的那位英雄的身影又动了动，他将自己从床上撑了起来，身上凌乱的长衫也随着他的动作坠落到地面。他的脸色仍然是苍白的，脚步也有些虚浮。水晶公就看着他扶着墙把自己一步一步地挪到了浴室中，打开了灯。水晶公这才注意到英雄全身只着了这一件单衣，系带在刚刚的挣扎中已经被散开，明晃晃地将他的胸口和下半身都露了出来。内裤当然也是没有的，于是英雄半勃硬挺着的性器就明晃晃地出现在了镜子上。水晶公下意识地想要用自己的衣袖将镜子上的关键部位遮挡住，又想到这房间里只有他自己一人，英雄也不会知晓他的窥视，便是尴尬地收回了手。  
  
那位英雄的状态看起来仍然不是很好，他身上仍着着那件单衣，便是直接一手拧开淋浴器将自己从头到脚淋了个湿透。他大概是用着最为滚烫的热水在冲澡，雾气在浴室中升腾，也将他的身影遮罩得若隐若现。水晶公捏紧了拳头，指甲嵌入肉中，几乎要将皮肤刺破。他当然知道为何英雄要这么做。暴走的光之力会将人转为罪喰，而在这过程中，他们的体温会降低，变成如同大理石一般的冰凉。英雄想必就是因为这刺骨的寒冷而用这样的方式取暖吧。水晶公这么想着，担忧的视线仍未离开镜中。英雄将额头贴在墙上，口中大口地喘着粗气。那件薄薄的单衣在热水的浸润下已经变得透明，布料紧紧地攀附在英雄的脊背上，透出了在那之下强健的肌肉和狰狞的伤疤。  
  
在他曾经是古·拉哈·提亚的时候，水晶公也见过那位英雄赤裸上身的样子。那时的记忆对于他这样一个活了这么久的老人家来说，仍然是不可思议地鲜活，只要他闭上眼，那一切都历历在目，如同刚刚发生的一般。他记得那时的英雄身上还未如同现在一样有那么多的伤疤，而他的笑容却是一直以来从未变过，哪怕现在他的笑容中带上了一丝疲惫，但他的眼神仍然是同他年轻时一样的纯粹。水晶公低头看向自己水晶化的右手，轻轻苦笑了一声。他也没有多少时间了，按照计划，明天他们就要前往珂露西亚岛对付最后的一只大罪喰，而自己的生命也会在那里走向终结。这大概是最后一次自己能够这样看着他的英雄了吧。  
  
被热水反复冲刷的身躯总算是恢复了一丝血色，英雄的喘息也不再那么急促，呼吸也变得平稳了起来。同样被热水唤醒的还有那半勃的性器。只见他皱起了眉头，似乎嘴也轻轻地咂了一下，随后便是用自己的手套弄起了自己的性器。  
  
不该再这么看下去了，英雄没事就行了。水晶公这么想着，然而他的身体却和他的想法背道而驰。他能够感觉到自己勃起的性器被内裤束缚着，鼻息也渐渐变得灼热。水晶公已经想不起来自己有多久没有过这样的感觉了。他一直以为自己被水晶塔同化的身躯已经失去了和普通人一样的功能，但现在想来只是自己想多了而已。水晶公有些心虚地看向自己的背后，星见之间的大门仍然紧紧关闭着。时间早已是深夜，除非又有罪喰来袭这种大事发生，否则在这个点压根也不会有人来到这高塔之上寻找自己。水晶公咬住了下唇，拿起长杖对着门口施加了一个警铃法术，便是长叹了一口气将法杖丢到一边。  
  
镜中的英雄已然沉醉在情欲中。他粗暴却熟练地撸动着自己的性器，指尖刮擦过自己的囊袋，又在冠状沟上来回摩擦。在热水和情欲的双重作用下他的皮肤已经变得发红，性器也完全涨大变成了狰狞的紫红色。热水混合着半透明的稀薄精液顺着茎身缓缓下滑，包裹住他的手掌手心。先前穿在身上的单衣此时已经落到了腰部，半截都浸没在水中，被水流轻轻推动着。水晶公能够看到英雄那张合的嘴唇似乎是在叫着什么人的名字，但镜面无法传递声音，他的英雄心里的人到底是谁，他压根无从知晓。  
  
水晶公的眼色微暗，他将手覆到长袍上的搭扣想要解开这碍事的束缚，指尖在触碰到金属搭扣上的时候微微一滞。他低头看向自己这繁重的长袍，平日里用以彰显他一城之主的身份的长袍此时成了不必要的累赘。不知怎地他突然有些怀念起当年沉睡时那身简便的衣装，只不过那套衣服到如今也不适合自己这具异化的身躯穿着了。在这纷乱的思绪间，水晶公的手却没有停下，他将右手从宽大的袍子袖口抽回，直接探入了自己的袍子之下。即便是隔着厚重的布料，性器传来的热度也有些烫手。水晶公试探地用着自己那冰凉的右手按压那块灼热的软肉，温差的刺激便是直接将自己逼得闷哼出声。  
  
水晶公看向镜中，视线落在那位英雄如同刀割一般锋利的侧颜上，长叹了一口气。如果说他对这个计划不后悔完全都是假的。他的英雄在刚来这个世界的时候就曾经急切地询问过自己到底是不是古·拉哈·提亚，在这水晶塔中是否有那样的一个人。当时的自己几乎快要控制不住自己的情绪想要回答他，但托付在他身上的东西实在是太多了。他记得比格斯三世送他进塔时的告别，记得原初世界被灵灾摧毁的疮痍大地，记得在那个世界中一直传唱着英雄故事不愿放弃的人们。在这些人的希望和愿想下他对那位英雄的私心根本不值一提，而至于他对英雄那些不切实际的幻想则更加是龌龊肮脏。计划的一切，能够拯救所有人的唯一方法只有他自己的牺牲，他只是一个单纯的代理人而已，仅仅作为工具来完成这个不可能完成的任务，而工具不应当对他拥有这样的感情。所以他没有告诉他自己就是古·拉哈·提亚，这样就好，只要古·拉哈·提亚不存在在这里就好，这样一切才能走向正道。  
  
但水晶公想不明白，这早就是这百年间他早就已经想清楚的事情，为何偏偏在这时候，在他见到了他的英雄以后，一切又乱了套？淤积在他胸口说不出的呐喊，对着英雄的正脸说不出的真相，最后只能让自己这样对着镜中那遥远的英雄手淫。他能清楚地感觉到，自己每一次用指尖擦过自己的铃口，用手掌环绕着自己的性器套弄，一切都是错上天的错误。只是水晶公无法控制自己不去想曾经年少时的他们的往事，也无法控制自己的目光一直瞟向镜中光之战士的影子。他的英雄也快要高潮了吗，水晶公不知道，随着他的手臂在袍子内来回抽动，他空荡的右袖上沉重的金属挂饰也相互交击发出了叮叮当当的声响。他被这如同响铃一般的声响恼得头脑发胀，便是用着空闲的左手一把捞起散落的长袖，将那袖口连带着金属挂件都咬在了口中。他又再仰着头想要看向镜中，视线却不知怎地变得模糊了起来。  
  
水晶公一愣，他用左手手背蹭上自己的脸颊，确实是蹭到了一片湿润。是啊，那一直以来可是自己的愿望，能够和英雄并肩站在一起，一起前往未知的冒险，一起望向这个世界，所有世界的地平线。但现在的自己什么都无法得到，只是一个过去的幽灵，一个未来的信使。属于古·拉哈·提亚的事情早应当被他自己埋葬在当时醒来后见到的圣寇伊纳克调查地遗迹中，水晶公就仅仅是水晶公而已。然而无论水晶公如何在心中小声地劝阻自己，他眼角流出的泪水却是越来越多，糊满了他整个脸颊。被情欲点燃的炽热呼吸从他口中溢出，夹杂着呜咽和呻吟，涂抹在那光滑的镜面上。叼在他口中的红色布料已经被口水浸润出深红色的印记，冰凉的金属挂饰也被口腔温暖，轻轻地刮擦着他的口腔内壁。情欲也让他平时一直控制着收起的耳朵立了起来，那厚重的兜帽也随之滑落，露出了那兜帽下年轻的面容。恍惚间，水晶公看到镜中的自己和那位英雄的脸庞重合在了一起，两人的脸颊都被情欲浸润得通红，而镜中的两人似乎都回到了少年面貌。  
  
“光，我的英雄。”水晶公看着镜中的那人，轻声说了一句。他的性器早已硬得发疼，而囊袋也在自己的抚慰下一缩一缩，显然是到了高潮边缘。他看着镜中的那位英雄，突然间敏感地意识到他那开合的口唇似乎在说着一个人的名字。水晶公愣愣地看着他的唇语，眼泪便是一瞬间涌了上来。  
  
一次张开，舌尖从上颚落下，一次呼气，如同冬天向着冰凉的手哈出一口热气。  
  
水晶公将额头抵着镜面，最后一次套弄了自己的性器。粘稠的液体淋到他自己的手上，浸入了那厚重庄严的长袍中，又顺着他赤裸的大腿根部流下，在星见之间的地板上留下深深浅浅的印记。他的泪水湿润了镜面，也将镜面最后的画面模糊了开去，只不过这时的他也已毫不在意了。他靠着镜面缓缓地跪坐在地上，坐在自己弄出来的那一滩湿润中。湿透的袖口从他的口中滑落，金属挂坠上涎液拽出了长长的银丝，也落向了地面。他用左手撑着镜面，喃喃低语。  
  
“对不起，光。”


End file.
